


Double-Barrel Winchester

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Category: Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Magic, Squall's too old for this, World Travel, Young Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squall Leonhart doesn't do babysitting. </p><p>Singer has to show up with two kids and a request to watch them while Bobby's in the middle of a hunt. </p><p>Squall... might forgive him. Eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double-Barrel Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Y'know what, I don't even know what the hell this is. It popped up, I wrote about five or so paragraphs a year ago, deleted them and the idea circled around to land this time. 
> 
> Err, enjoy?

* * *

Squall growls at the doorbell, Griever silently agreeing with him as they answer the door with the gunblade pointed directly at center mass. 

"That any way to greet an old friend, Leonhart?" comes the wry response from Bobby Singer. Squall scowls at Bobby before the gunblade gets set on his shoulder. 

"Arm. Water." he hands over the small silver knife with a mulish expression. Bobby cuts his palm, the kids following suit. They all swallow the holy water with ease. Squall's expression shifts to disbelief and Bobby shrugs before motioning that he'll explain inside. "Before coffee? No way in Hell, Singer." He motions them in and casts a Protega on Bobby's Chevelle while he closes the door.

* * *

Cradling his third mug of coffee, Squall rubs at his forehead when he says, "Let me run this by you again. You, the one who is actually good with kids, want _me_ to watch these two? For _**how long**_?" 

"A week at best, Squall. They've got school and hunting to practice. I just need an adult figure for a bit and I ain't takin' them on a hunt... Not like John does." Bobby murmurs as he watches the Winchester boys eating breakfast. "They need something normal." 

"I hate when you pull that card on me." Squall's a horrible sucker for kids with shitty parents but John Winchester's parenting is Grade-A douche level. "Fine, but you owe me gas and food money. Being an actual librarian doesn't pay much in a small town." 

"Deal." They shake hands and Bobby forks over enough to feed two growing children and a little extra. "Get 'em a toy if they want it or somethin'." 

"You're a damn sight better than you think, Bobby." Squall sighs as Griever points out the soreness in Singer's soul. "Save people, hunt things that go bump. I've got the Winchesters."

* * *

Sam (the younger one) pipes up after Bobby leaves. "Mr. Leonhart, why'd Bobby leave us with you?" 

"Sammy, no." Dean hisses quietly. 

"I'll be perfectly honest with you. Bobby brought you to me because he's busy but he didn't want to leave you alone at his junkyard. Bobby and I go pretty far back but—Dean, put it down, your slight of hand needs work." Squall snorts when Dean tries to sneak a hunting knife. "If you want one, ask." 

"Wasn't—" 

"You were," Squall waves his hand to motion Dean could keep the blade. "Not everyday that you run across an Etruscan silver knife." 

"Like, before Rome?" Sam asks with a curious look at the four inch blade. 

"Yes, it is. It's old, strong and you need it more than I do." Squall admits with a tiny smile. "So where's your school?" 

"In Souix Falls." Dean grumbles, picking under his nails with the blade, hissing in a breath when the edge slices his thumb. "Dang it." 

"Sit there. Sam, please finish your breakfast. I'll go get my kit." Squall calls back even as Griever enhances their hearing. 

"Sammy, we don't know this guy. Don't ask him questions like that." Dean admonishes Sam softly. "We keep our heads low and wait for Bobby to come back, okay?" 

"Okay." Sam agrees easily, following it with a jab at Dean, "So we can take his knives but not trust him." 

"Punk." 

"Jerk." 

"Alright. I'll give him a chance." Dean eventually grumbles as Squall makes his steps louder. 

"Let me clean that." Squall gently dabs away the blood, wrapping the thin cut with a small bit of gauze and medical tape. "Better?" 

"Yeah." Dean answers and then as an afterthought, "Thank you." 

"Got any laundry?" 

"I do." Sam offers his duffle bag and Squall motions that Dean follow them. He flicks on the light in the laundry room, sorting through the darks and lights quickly. "How'd you do that?" 

"You know how to do laundry?" He looks from one Winchester to the other. 

"... No." 

"Well, go get your bag Dean. I'll teach you how."

* * *

He sprawls on the couch edge, halfway channeling his Guardian Force as he watches the evening shows blankly. 

"Squall?" Sam pokes his head out of Squall's second guest bedroom, causing him to fall off the back of the couch and land perfectly.

"What do you need?" Squall finds that he's not even irritated that Sam's still awake at midnight. 

"Bad dream." 

"Does Dean normally..." 

"He's tired. Dad takes him to places a lot more now." Sam scuffs his socked foot against the doorway. "Especially 'cause he's older." 

"Ah. I have the cure for a bad dream," Squall sets Sam on the kitchen island, the eight-year-old holding onto Squall's white shirt with one hand. He mixes up hot chocolate and hands over a cup. "Y'know, I used to want a brother." 

"You?" Sam's eyes go wide. 

"I was an orphan. I wanted nothing more than a family." 

"Did you ever get one?" 

"Not like you and Dean, but yes, you could call them my family." Squall sighs as Sam finishes off his chocolate to lean against Squall's shoulder and fast asleep when Squall put down his own to bring Sam to the guest bed. 

He carries Sam and tucks him into bed, shaking his head at the glare from a half-awake Dean. "Sleep, Dean. Sam will be fine."

* * *

He leaves the gunblade on its mount, close but not obviously in use. There's no need for him to carry it in this world he finds himself in and it's only in his own home that he feels comfortable doing it. Since Sam and Dean arrived three days ago, he hasn't touched it at all. Griever laughs when he points out that regular humans don't walk around with weapons like they did in the Garden. 

_Like the cubs care. They hunt, same as us and Singer._

**Not yet and I doubt Dean would appreciate dragging his brother into it. He's pushing Sam to do well in school.** Squall counters as Dean picks at his dinner plate. "Say what you need to, Dean." 

"Someone picked on Sammy. Do I punch the one who did it or do I let Sammy handle it?" Dean blurts and Sam looks dismayed at the minor betrayal. 

"Both." The brothers look at each other and then look at him like he's crazy. "If it occurs again, Dean, you hit them. Sam can attempt it by himself if he feels up to the challenge." 

"Dad would've said it's Dean's job." 

"Mm-hmm. But, as Dean pointed out, he won't be there forever. I'm assuming your Dad taught you something?" Squall inquires with a raised brow. 

"Self-defense." 

"Use it or any other strategy you think would work." 

"I'll try." 

"That's all you can do."

* * *

When Squall ends up getting the call, he strides into the office with a clear gaze and crosses his arms as he stares down Sam's bully.

"And you are...?" 

"Leonhart. Winchester's guardian while his father's away on business." he states blandly. 

"Says here there should be a Singer." The vice principal taps the file on Sam. 

"Check under that." Squall almost rolls his eyes when the man finds the post-it note of the school secretary. "Is he free to go?" 

"He punched another student, Mr. Leonhart." 

"He was also getting bullied by that brat," Squall points out. "As stated by Rule 23, paragraph 5, subsection 4a of your SOP for the school, Sam is in the right. May we leave?" 

"You may." 

Sam looks up and stays on Squall's right until they get to the Bel Air Bobby had renovated for him. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome, Sam." Squall gently squeezes Sam's shoulder before putting both hands on the wheel and turning up the station when Sam gets excited about the newest hit.

* * *

When he opens the door a week later, it isn't to Bobby. Squall hefts his gunblade over his shoulder and stares the man down as he closes the door and lets the screen shut as well. 

"You are?" he questions with the authority he gained as leader of the Garden. 

"John Winchester. Bobby didn't say I was coming, did he?" 

"Arm, water, sigil." Squall returns evenly, not impressed by anything he sees so far. The man claiming to be Sam and Dean's father steps in and out of the devil's trap under his porch, drinks the holy water without a face and bleeds red with no burns before Squall allows him to take another step. "They're packed already." 

"You even know how to use that thing?" Winchester Sr. eyes Squall's gunblade with pure skepticism. 

"Oh, I do." He taps the non-edge to his shoulder before swinging forward with impossible speed to lay the edge against the tanned neck. "I could handle any threat to your children, I promise you that." 

"Squall, no! It's Dad." Sam tugs on Squall's shirt bottom and Squall lowers the blade to hug Sam briefly and ruffle Dean's hair. "Thanks again, Mr. Leonhart." 

"You're more than welcome back." Squall asserts as they climb into the Impala. "Stay safe!" He casts the heaviest Protega he can manage and anchors it to the chassis of the car. 

Squall hoped to all the Guardians and whatever passed for gods here would help him protect those boys.

* * *

**-Sixteen Years Later-**

Squall stares blearily at his burner/hunter phone and then, grumbling the entire way, answers it with a yawn. "Bobby, this better be damn important." 

"Dean's sold his soul." 

Well **_shit_**.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
